


Hotel Hell

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Mirajane accidentally ends up room mates with Erza for a night.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Hotel Hell

A mix up on a hotel booking has led me to my current predicament. Hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss and I hate hotel service. I had planned a simple peaceful getaway from life and now I'm snuggled up to my childhood rival, Erza thanks to the wonders of shitty hotel services. Erza is beautiful, but I don't know how she feels about me and waking her up to ask is equivalent to waking a sleepy tiger, no thanks, I choose life. 

It had all started when I booked a room to get away from my modeling life and have a peaceful spring break. A nice poolside view and a comfy bed with decent closet space, it was perfect. However the surprise I got when I arrived wasn't. I have no choice though, I have to suck it up and power through this. 

It was a surprise when I carried my bags up to the room and was met with her smile at the door. We both immediately dropped our things and argued over who had the wrong room. Somehow we both had a key, there must have been spares made in such a big establishment, right? This still wasn't going to do. One of us had to go. Standing outside the room, I argued with her for at least an hour and we both gave in, defeated in the end. It wasn't until we opened the door. 

One bed. One small bed big enough for one person...or two if they snuggled. Me? Cuddle miss Queen over there? Not happening. Truth was, I liked her too much. If I held her for a night, I wouldn't want to let go. We had no choice now, it was past service hours, even if we went to the desk, there was no one out and about to do anything about it for us. 

Chalking up my losses, I went and showered and changed for the night and crawled into bed, leaving enough room for Erza to do the same. No sense left in complaining anymore. All I can do is wait until tomorrow and see about getting the rooms switched around...or see if she's okay with cuddling again. Not my fault, I kinda like her. 

I'm Mirajane Strauss, and I like Erza Scarlet...but I hate shitty hotel service.


End file.
